The invention relates to a cable that can be used in different types of industry, including but not limited to offshore, mining and heavy lifting and construction. In offshore, a cable of this type can be used as a mooring line for a floating oil exploration or production facility, or for a floating wind turbine. In mining and heavy lifting such a cable may be used as a pendant for a crane. In construction such a cable may be used as a tension member in a bridge or suspension cable of a roof.
A cable of this type is known from WO-A1-2005/075286, which discloses a cable which is used as a stay for sailing vessels. The stay comprises plastic load bearing fibres which extend between a first and a second thimble and turn around these thimbles forming a stack of fibres.
A disadvantage of the known cable is that it wears more quickly than one would predict based on the properties of the fibres and the load on the cable.
The invention aims to solve this problem, or at least to provide an alternative. In particular, the invention aims to provide a cable with a longer life span.